


Prodigal

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always reacted, not acted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Harry had never told anyone how much that letter hurt him, the one Percy had sent to Ron, saying not to trust Harry. He'd admired Percy, in a reluctant and embarrassed sort of way – he knew that if he ever showed it, the twins would take the piss out of him, and Ron would too, but Percy knew what he wanted, had a plan for getting it (even if he didn't always choose correctly) and Harry admired anyone who could do that, who didn't just drift and react to others the way that Harry always seemed to.

So when Percy returned to Hogwarts and fought, Harry was torn between delight that Percy had done the right thing, and finally been reconciled with his family – even Fred, before the end (and Harry wondered in a small part of his mind whether Molly and Arthur weighed the loss of one son against the reappearance of the other whom they'd thought lost) – and on the other hand the leftover anger and pain from the years past.

There was time, afterward, to let his emotions run; time to mourn those lost, to celebrate a victory, to take joy in still being alive himself. Time to think about what he'd done, and why, and what that meant – and who he wanted to be, in the future. Harry stayed with the Weasleys for a while, treated as part of the family (one missing, one returned, one extra), and watched Percy, when he didn't think Percy would see, wondering if he dared to say the things he wanted to.

When he did, finally, the last day before Percy was going to return to his flat in the city and try to find out if he would be able to go back to work at the Ministry, now that Kingsley was going to be in charge, he cornered Percy on the stairs at the Burrow and simply blurted it out. Percy looked at him, saying nothing for so long that Harry was sure that he'd made an idiot of himself, and then Percy lifted away Harry's glasses, and took off his own, and kissed him and said that of course Harry could go with him, if that was really what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for alisanne's birthday; she asked for Harry/Percy and gave me the prompt "return."


End file.
